


He Doesn't Care

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: 2 Hours West [24]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: 2 Hours West [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413118
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	He Doesn't Care

Hearing the door, you smiled, walking towards the living room as you wiped your hands. As Sam shut the door, your smile fell. “Where’s Daryl?” You asked, looking between the boys.

Dean clenched his jaw and shook his head. “He’s not coming.” He told you, hating having to tell you that.hating having to tell you that.

“He had a dinner thing with Steven,” Sam added gently, watching your face carefully. “I’m sorry, sis.” He sighed, running his hand through his hair. “We were gonna see if you’d want Cas to visit?”

“Yeah sure.” You nodded a look of pain on your face. You blinked away tears as you saw your fear becoming reality. “Would…ahem…Would you call him over? I just have to do something real quick.” nodded, a look of pain on your face. You blinked away tears as you saw your fear becoming reality. “Would…ahem…Would you call him over? I just have to do something real quick.”

Dean nodded as you went over to give Chey a quick peck on the cheek, before hastily going up the stairs. Dean and Sam looked at each other and sighed. They made their way to the dining room and called for Cas.

Meanwhile upstairs, you were in the bathroom, trying to get control of your emotions. You were hurt and you were angry. Chey had been so looking forward to this, you had been looking forward to this. Even though you had been avoiding Daryl lately, you were slowly adjusting to him being in a relationship. He always had time for Chey and that was the most important thing. At least you thought he always had time for Chey, he should be here with her. Not with them.

* * *

When Daryl got home, he let out a small sigh and grabbed the gift bag from the compartment on his bike. He did his best to focus on making this night happy for Steven. He was a good kid, and deserved it.kid, and deserved it.

Walking in, he smiled. “Somethin’ smells good.” He called out, chuckling at how excited Steven looked when he came out of the kitchen in a much too big ‘kiss the cook’ apron.

* * *

Cas had quickly agreed to join them, enjoying spending time with the Winchesters, even if he wasn’t one for food. Chey always made him laugh, so that was a bonus. As they sat around eating quietly, he smiled at you. “You are a kind soul, Y/N.” He said proudly.enjoying spending time with the Winchesters, even if he wasn’t one for food. Chey always made him laugh, so that was a bonus. As they sat around eating quietly, he smiled at you. “You are a kind soul, Y/N.” He said proudly.

“I always make dinner, Cas…” You pointed out. “Except when I work.” Which wasn’t a lot of the time.

He shook his head, confusing you. “You allowing Daryl to be with the people he loves on Father’s Day.” You inhaled sharply. “That’s a very giving thing to do.”

“But he eats with them every night…” Chey muttered.

You furrowed your brows. “What?”

Chey looked up, that child’s innocence in place. “He eats with them every night. He told me they moved in.”

You dropped your cutlery with a clatter. “They moved in?”

“Yeah, Mommy,” Chey said with a sad smile. Your breath began to speed up, anger building inside you. Your hands gripped the edge of the table, your knuckles turning white. “Mommy?”

You didn’t answer her, your thoughts racing as you tried to remain calm. “Y/N?” Dean called out to you. Your eyes darted to his, allowing him a glimpse of the storm brewing inside. “Come on.” Dean got up out of his seat and made his way over to you. He pried your fingers off the wood beneath you. “Not in front of Chey.”

Dean pulled you from your seat and lead you out of the room, you could vaguely hear Sam and Cas distracting Chey as you made your way outside.

* * *

“What, Dean?” You asked.

“You damn near broke the table!” He pointed out. “I know you don’t want to have Chey see you upset over his sorry ass.”

You wiped a tear from your cheek. “He eats dinner with them every night, and she knows it.” You started to pace. “I told him not to hurt her. You try to tell me you didn’t hear it in her voice. Try to tell me you didn’t see the hurt in her eyes!” The last thing you wanted was this to happen. “Instead of choosing to spend his first father’s day dinner with his daughter, he chose to spend it with someone else’s kid who he sees every day.” Your heart was breaking. “I knew this would happen when he told me.”

Dean looked confused. “What would happen?”

“She’s taking backseat.”

“He won’t do that to her, he loves her.” Dean tried to plead with you.

You turned on him. “NOT ENOUGH.” A choked sob escaped you. “He loves that kid more than he loves his own daughter. We would have been better off never finding him. He hurt her today and he is gonna hurt her again.”

Dean grabbed hold of your upper arms. “We won’t let him. You know we will always protect you two.” You scoffed, shrugging off Dean’s hold.

“Yeah, you can protect us from all the big bad out there in the world but you can’t protect us from him.” You kicked Chey’s football in anger, needing some kind of outlet before you exploded.

“Why not? He is one man.” Dean watched as you walked away from him.

“Because he is the one man that can destroy us both. Even after everything, he holds her future and with her, mine.” You turned your head to look in Dean’s eyes once more, exhaustion written in every fiber of your being. “He’s already crushing us, with every step he takes away from us. Too much more and we’ll break, Dean.” You sat on the bench in front of you. “I’m supposed to be her mother and protect her, but I can’t. Not from him.”

“He doesn’t know what he’s done. He can’t realize how much this has hurt you.” Dean knelt in front of you, heartbreaking as you sobbed.

“But that’s what makes it worse.” You explained. “He doesn’t care enough to see.”

“Come on.” He said gently. “Let’s go inside. You change into your favorite old PJs, I’ll help Chey change, and you two can curl up to watch her favorite movie on the couch while eating ice cream from the tub.” He said softly. “Tomorrow morning we’ll sit down while she’s at daycare, and talk about what we can do.”

You nodded, knowing Chey wouldn’t be distracted forever.


End file.
